


A secret meeting

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [50]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Because... come on guys!, Gen, M/M, Secrets, Someone decided to give a hand...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Mycroft and Greg both received a message...





	A secret meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta read by Notjustmom!

“What is the problem, now, brother mine?” An exasperated Mycroft Holmes says while opening the door of 221b.

“Sherlock is not there…” Following the silky voice, Sherlock's brother turns to look in the kitchen where DI Gregory Lestrade was calmly making tea, like he owns the place.

“Inspector, nice to see you.” Unconsciously he stretches his already tall frame. “But, what are you doing here?” A puzzled Mycroft asks.

“Don’t know,” Lestrade shrugs his shoulders, “I received a text from an unknown number that I must come to 221b at once…” _I’ve stopped asking questions a few years ago when it comes to the Holmes boys._

“Me too, I’ve been warned by… someone, that my brother needed me…” _I’m going to kill Anthea myself and have her buried under her ugly real name!_

Laughing, realizing that it was a set-up, Greg moves to the living with two tea cups. He bends to put them down on a table, noting that the government man was clearly enjoying the view… "Come here, Mycroft.” _Oh it felt good to say his name casually._

Stuttering, Mycroft replies finally, “but, Inspector, I must contact Sherlock… who knows maybe…”

With a predatory smile, Greg walks until he can feel the other man's breath on his face… “It’s Greg. And right now, Mycroft, we don’t need your brother…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're new to the series, go back to the start and enjoy the ride! Some are happy, some are sad... Established jonhlock or not....
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos...
> 
> Do not hesitate to contact me if you have ideas about new secrets! It would be crazy if I'm able to go to 221 secrets :-)


End file.
